runeguidesfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Gnome restaurant
Tämän sivun kirjoitti kaverini Gnome Restaurant is an activity that involves the art of Gnome cooking and delivering this food to various customers as quickly as possible. The activity is run by Aluft Gianne Jr on the first floor of the Grand Tree, in the Tree Gnome Stronghold. How to play Players start by speaking to Aluft Gianne Jr in the Grand Tree. He is located north of the bank on the west side of the first floor. Before starting, players are introduced to the art of Gnome cooking and Gnome cocktails in the form of a small tutorial. Aluft Gianne Sr, located one platform east of Junior, will get the player to prepare four different gnome dishes. Blurberry is located on the same floor, but in the south-east section of the tree. He will get the player to prepare four different cocktails. Once players have completed the cooking and cocktail-making introduction, they can start running a delivery service around Gielinor. Aluft Gianne Jr will give the player a new task in the form of a Delivery box. The player may choose an easy task, which involves a delivery in or around the Grand Tree, or a hard task, which could be anywhere in Gielinor. Easy tasks have a time limit of 6 minutes, whereas hard tasks have a limit of 11 minutes. Players can click the Delivery box at any time to refresh their memory about the required food and destination. A player can choose not to accept a hard job, but they will have a 5 minute waiting penalty before they can get another hard job. Although most players wait this time out, it is actually about twice as fast (depending on to whom and what you have to deliver) to do an easy job then return for another hard job. The delivered food has to be prepared by the player, premade items (bought from the restaurant or bar) can not be used. However, it is not required to prepare each food item or drink separately after receiving a new task. In other words, players can prepare several of each of the 20 possible items beforehand and store these in their bank. Since Aluft Gianne Jr is very close to a bank, almost all deliveries can be done in only a few minutes time, which increases the chance for receiving a good tip. Food and Drinks Here is a quick reference table for the gnome recipes: Cooking gnome baked goods Gnomebowls Type Cooking Level Basic Ingredients Use on unfinished bowls Worm hole 30 4 king worms, 2 onions, 1 gnome spice 4 x 2 x 1 x Bake, 1 equa leaves 1 x Vegetable ball 35 2 onion, 2 potatoes, 1 gnome spice 2 x 2 x 1 x Bake, 1 equa leaves 1 x Tangled toad legs 40 4 toad's legs, 1 gnome spice, 2 cheese, 1 dwellberries, 2 equa leaves 4 x 1 x 2 x 1 x 2 x Bake Chocolate bomb 42 4 chocolate bars, 1 equa leaves 4 x 1 x Bake, 1 chocolate dust, 2 pot of cream 1 x 2x Battas Type Cooking Level Basic Ingredients Use on unfinished bowls Fruit batta 25 4 equa leaves, 1 lime chunks, 1 orange chunks, 1 pineapple chunks 4 x 1 x 1 x 1 x Bake, 1 gnome spice 1 x Toad batta 26 1 equa leaves, 1 gnome spice, 1 cheese, 1 toad legs 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x Bake Worm batta 27 1 king worms, 1 cheese, 1 gnome spice 1 x 1 x 1 x Bake, 1 equa leaves 1 x Vegetable batta 28 2 tomatoes, 1 dwellberries, 1 onion, 1 cheese, 1 cabbage 2 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x Bake, 1 equa leaves 1 x Cheese and tomato batta 29 1 tomato, 1 cheese 1 x 1 x Bake, 1 equa leaves Crunchies Type Cooking Level Basic Ingredients Use on unfinished bowls Toad crunchies 10 2 toad legs, 1 gnome spice 2 x 1 x Bake, 1 equa leaves 1 x Spicy crunchies 12 2 equa leaves, 1 gnome spice 2 x 1 x Bake, 1 gnome spice 1 x Worm crunchies 14 2 king worms, 1 gnome spice, 1 equa leaves 2 x 1 x 1 x Bake, 1 gnome spice 1 x Chocchip crunchies 16 2 chocolate bar, 1 gnome spice 2 x 1 x Bake, 1 chocolate dust 1 x Cooking gnome cocktails Cocktails Type Cooking Level Basic Ingredients Have in inventory when pouring Fruit blast 6 1 pineapple, 1 lemon, 1 orange 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 lemon slices 1 x Pineapple punch 8 2 pineapple, 1 lemon, 1 orange 2 x 1 x 1 x 1 lime chunks, 1 pineapple chunks, 1 orange slices 1 x 1 x 1 x Wizard blizzard 18 2 vodka, 1 gin, 1 lime, 1 lemon, 1 orange 2 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 pineapple chunks, 1 sliced lime 1 x 1 x Short green guy 20 1 vodka, 3 limes 1 x 3 x 1 sliced lime, 1 equa leaves 1 x 1 x Drunk dragon 32 1 vodka, 1 gin, 1 dwellberries 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 pineapple chunks, 1 pot of cream, Heat 1 x 1 x Choc saturday 33 1 whisky, 1 chocolate bar, 1 equa leaves, 1 bucket of milk 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x Heat, 1 chocolate dust, 1 pot of cream 1 x 1 x Blurberry special 37 1 vodka, 1 brandy, 1 gin, 2 lemons, 1 orange 1 x 1 x 1 x 2 x 1 x 1 lemon chunks, 1 orange chunks, 1 equa leaves, 1 sliced lime 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x Possible destinations Easy orders Image Name Location Burkor Tower guard south-east of the Gnome Ball field. Brimstail South-west part of Tree Gnome Stronghold just east of bridge, enter Hollowed Rock to get into the cave. Captain Errdo Gnome glider pilot, top level of the Grand Tree. Coach Walks clockwise around outside of the Gnome Ball field. Dalila Aluft restaurant customer, north-west in the Grand Tree on second level. Damwin Cheerleader in pub/bar, second tree east of Gnome Ball field. Eebel In a tree south of the Stronghold, just east of a cave. Ermin Spinner south of Magic tree south-east of Gnome Stronghold agility course. Femi Trader just outside south gates. Froono Boy in a tree south of the bank, and south of Magic tree, and west of Gnome Stronghold agility course. Guard Vemmeldo At the bank west of Gnome Stronghold agility course. Gulluck Armourer, upstairs on third level of the Grand Tree, south section. King Narnode Shareen Base of Grand Tree. Meegle Terrorbird breeder, south-west of Tree Gnome Stronghold, west of the bridge. Perrdur Aluft restaurant customer north-west in Grand Tree on second level. Rometti Master Tailor, who trades fine fashion, northeast in the Grand Tree on the second level. Sarble In the Swamp area, west of the Grand Tree. Trainer Nacklepen In the Tortoise pen, north of the Swamp area. Wurbel Gnome Ball fan, up in the tree south of Gnome Ball field. Hard orders Recommended quests In order to complete all the orders with ease, the following quests are strongly recommended: * Tree gnome village, in order to use the Spirit trees. * The Grand Tree to use the stronghold's spirit tree, as well as Gnome gliders and to reach G.L.O Caranock.NOTE. You will still need the password to get into the shipyard or the gnome seal if you have started Monkey Madness * One small favour to use the Feldip Hills gnome glider. * Monkey Madness to reach Garkor. * Fishing contest to reach Captain Ninto. * Troll romance to reach Brambickle. * The Giant Dwarf to reach Professor Manglethorp. Having a Magic level of 66 is required to reach Professor Imblewyn. Completion of the following quests can help in making deliveries faster: * Started Fairytale II - Cure a Queen in order to use the Fairy ring network. * Finished Fairytale III - Battle at Ork's Rift in order to use the Fairy ring network without a staff. * Plague City to use the Ardougne Teleport. * Watchtower to use the Watchtower Teleport. * Love Story to have the ability to make Teleport to house (chipped) for Taverley and Yanille. * Eadgar's Ruse to use the Trollheim Teleport. It is also recommended to wear any version of the Ardougne Cloak, as the Kandarin Monastery teleport combined with the Spirit trees allows for quick and easy returns to the Gnome Stronghold. Destinations Image Name Difficulty reaching Location Tips Requirements Ambassador Ferrnook On the first floor of Varrock Palace, in the area around the stairs. West of Ardougne. A Varrock teleport is the quickest way to reach him. The Spirit tree to get to the Grand exchange can be used. He often wanders into a dead end or to an adjacent room. None Ambassador Gimblewap On the first floor of Ardougne castle. An Ardougne teleport is the quickest way to reach him. A Spirit tree teleport to the Khazard battlefield is nearby. Note that next or very near to the ambassador is a Black scimitar which is worth just under 4,000 coins. None Ambassador Spanfipple On the first floor of Falador castle. A Falador teleport is the quickest way to reach him. If not possible, players may teleport to the Rimmington house portal and walk/run to the castle. None Brambickle On Trollweiss Mountain, near the exit of the Ice Trolls cave. A Trollheim teleport is the quickest way to reach him. Go north towards the Ice Path, and through the cave filled with Ice Trolls. Be sure to use Protect from Melee when running past the ice trolls. Completed Troll Romance Captain Bleemadge Glider pilot on top of White wolf mountain. The gnome glider is the quickest way to reach him. Beware of the white wolves roaming the area; low levels are strongly requested to use "Protect from Meele"; This requires level 43 Prayer None Captain Daerkin Centre of the stands in the Duel Arena. A Ring of duelling teleport to the Duel Arena is the quickest way to reach him. A gnome glider is available to the Al-Kharid gate. A Lumbridge or home teleport can be used as a last resort. None Captain Dalbur Al-Kharid Gnome glider pilot. The gnome glider is the quickest way to reach him. None Captain Klemfoodle Karamja Gnome glider pilot. The gnome glider is the quickest way to reach him. None Captain Ninto In the Dwarven bar beneath White wolf mountain. A House teleport to Taverley is the quickest way to reach him. A gnome glider ride to the top of White Wolf Mountain is available. A Camelot Teleport brings you a short walk from the tunnel entrance in Catherby. The Balloon transport system from the Gnome Stronghold to Taverley (with normal logs) can be used. Completed Fishing Contest Garkor On Ape Atoll near Awowogei north-east of the island. A monkey greegree is HIGHLY recommended. Teleport to Ape Atoll is the quickest method (only after Freeing King Awowogei in Recipe for Disaster). Fairy Ring CLR to Ape Atoll (with sufficient progression in Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift, with ninja monkey greegree). Talk to Daero, Waydar and Lumdo to bring you to Ape Atoll. Sufficient progress in Monkey Madness. G.L.O. Caranock In a hut at the Ship Yard on Karamja. The Gnome glider is the quickest way to reach him. If you have just started Monkey Madness, you will have to bring your Gnome royal seal. Sufficient progress in The Grand Tree Gnormadium Avlafrim Feldip Hills Gnome glider pilot. The gnome glider is the quickest way to reach him, after completion of One Small Favour. Fairy ring code AKS can be used. None Hazelmere Archipelago east of Yanille, upstairs in his hut. Very close to Fairy ring code CLS. Watchtower Teleport or House teleport can bring you to Yanille Chartering a boat to Port Khazard is a good alternative. None King Bolren Inside the Tree Gnome Village next to the Spirit Tree. Using the Spirit tree network is the quickest way. None Lieutenant Schepbur Battlefield of Khazard, just outside the Tree Gnome Village. The Spirit Tree to the Tree Gnome Village is the quickest way. Squeeze through the fence, and follow Elkoy out of the maze. Schepbur is near the entrance of the maze, near a pair of level 92 War tortoises. The Ardougne cloak teleport to the monastery is also nearby. None Penwie West of the Gnome Glider on Karamja, south of the Jade vine maze with Jogres. The gnome glider is the quickest way to reach him. He can be very hard to spot between the jungle trees and plants. None Professor Imblewyn In the Magic Guild, ground floor. A Watchtower teleport or House teleport can bring you to Yanille. 66 Magic (63 with a Wizard's mind bomb). Professor Manglethorp West side of main Keldagrim hall. The Mine cart system is the quickest way to reach him. Started The Giant Dwarf Professor Onglewip On the ground floor of Wizards' tower, south of Draynor Village. The fairy ring code DIS is the quickest way to reach him. The Amulet of Glory can teleport you to Draynor Village A Runecrafting guild teleport brings you directly to the tower. He can often be found wandering outside of the building. None Wingstone Between the Agility Pyramid and Nardah. A Nardah teleport scroll is the quickest way to reach him. The Pharaoh's sceptre can teleport you to the Agility pyramid. The Magic carpet system can bring you to Nardah. Fairy ring DLQ is fairly close to Nardah. Wingstone has a very large wandering radius. Finding him can be rather difficult. None Rewards For each delivery, one or more reward points are obtained. Additionally, for fast deliveries, there is an increased chance of obtaining a good tip. Being able to quickly complete hard delivery orders is the key to obtain decent rewards from this activity. Reward Tokens Reward tokens offers players the possibility to order gnome food items themselves. However, the type of food can not be chosen. Players will need free inventory spots to hold the food. * Players receive points for completing a delivery. Every easy delivery gives one point. Hard deliveries earn 3 points. * After obtaining 12 points, players receive a Reward Token. * After that, every 12 points earned gives an additional food item to be delivered. Players can have up to 10 items of food delivered to them at once. Easy delivery tips Item Quantity Coins 10-500 Hard delivery tips Unique items Item Quantity GE Market Price Comments Gnome goggles 1 Only available from Captain Ninto and Captain Daerkin. More Likely from Daerkin than Ninto. Gnome scarf 1 Only available from Captain Ninto and Captain Daerkin. More Likely from Ninto than Daerkin. Grand seed pod 8-15 Mint cake 8-10 Gnomeball 1 Not sold Herbs Item Quantity GE Market Price Clean toadflax 3 Clean snapdragon 1 Goutweed 1 Not sold Gems Item Quantity GE Market Price Uncut jade 2-3 Uncut opal 3 Uncut red topaz 1 Uncut sapphire 6-16 Uncut ruby 2-4 Uncut emerald 3-5 Uncut diamond 1 Runes Item Quantity GE Market Price Death runes 8-13 Blood runes 6-10 Soul runes 5-11 Law runes 7-18 Nature runes 9-15 Chaos runes 16-27 Cosmic runes 10-19 Crossbow bolts Item Quantity GE Market Price Mithril bolts 20-35 Adamant bolts 13-26 Runite bolts 7-15 Other tips Item Quantity GE Market Price Magic seed 1-3 Yew seed 1 Calquat tree seed 1 Bird's nest 1 Not sold Snake charm 1 (Wingstone Only) Not sold Loop half of a key 1 Tooth half of a key 1 Pineapple seed 1 Gold ore 6-11 Coal 12-22 Raw oomlie 1 (Penwie Only) Pure Essence 51-97 Trivia * An earlier version of this activity consisted of players being assigned to bring multiple drinks or dishes to Blurberry or Aluft Gianne Sr. They were then compensated with coins, but rarely more than a few hundred. This was changed in a major update on 7 August 2006. * Players could skip a delivery and get another one immediately, by having a gnome token (in bank or inventory) and dropping the delivery box. This bug was fixed in November - December, 2008. * After completion of While Guthix Sleeps, the player may be assigned to send food to Hazelmere, but the player will inform Gianne Jr. of his death, and receive a new order. If you get assigned to send food to Hazelmere during the quest (while the heroes are in Falador castle) he will only talk about the quest and not acknowledge that you have his order. * If players get Hazelmere as a delivery order, he used to talk after receiving his food, but it has been updated. Hazelmere now "nods in thanks" instead.. * This activity was the first ever to be released. It was launched on 12 December 2002 together with the Agility Skill and the Gnome Stronghold area. However, it was not officially designated as an activity until its major expansion in August 2006. * Right before your delivery expires you can drop your box and after your order has expired you can pick it up again. * There is a current glitch where easy orders may tip 1 or 0 coins. External links The RuneScape knowledge base articles * Gnome Restaurant activity * Cooking - Flavours Of The Gnome Lands fi:Gnome Restaurant nl:Gnome Restaurant